1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related to automotive gasket technology, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an embossed metal engine gasket by chemical etching.
2. Background of the Related Art
Metal gaskets are traditionally used to form a seal between two mating components of a mechanical system or device such as an internal combustion engine, to prevent leakage of combustion gases, cooling water, lubricating oil, or the like. A common application involves placement of a gasket between the engine block and cylinder head. Cylinder head gaskets typically extend around the cylinder bores of an engine to seal high pressure combustion gases within the cylinder bores. Once installed, the gasket bears the load from a bolted connection of the engine components and relies upon this load to provide an adequate seal therebetween.
To function as a reliable seal, it is known to provide a raised bead in a metal gasket in the area which surrounds a cylinder bore. The bead elastically deforms by tightening a bolt connection, and the elastic restoring force of the bead provides the required sealing effect. Traditional manufacturing techniques consist of forming a beaded metal gasket by press-forming the bead contour using male and female die halves or molds. This technique requires expensive tooling and can become particularly costly during the design and prototype stages of gasket manufacture.
There is a need in the metal gasket manufacturing art to provide an efficient method of producing an embossed metal gasket which does not require the fabrication of expensive tools and dies.